Enter the Underground
by RyuuInu
Summary: A game is just that- a game. Right? And a dream is something that isn't real. Right? But, why do I have this bad feeling I'm not going to wake up from this one? I know exactly who I am, exactly what will happen. I have all these memories about the game, yet here I am, able to do whatever. Should I take advantage of this or should I tread carefully? I don't even think I can save...


**Wooh~ Okay, finally uploaded a story about my favorite game ever. I know its a little cliche, but it/strong strongwill be a little different from the game itself. Once we get out of the Ruins, it'll be a lot different, especially since I have the memories of what happens in the game. But yeah, please review if you can. It helps a lot. Be looking out for the next chapter~ ALSO, RATED T FOR NOW, BUT MAY CHANGE TO M IF I PLAN ON DOING MY SHIPPING!**

I wrote stories about this kind of stuff. It was fiction. Normal- no, real- people don't get brought into a video game. But yet, here I am. Sitting in the middle of a small patch of yellow flowers, head pounding. My shoulder length dyed red hair hung at my shoulders, messy from the fall. My jeans were torn and my long sleeved, button up purple plaid shirt was dirty. My purple wire-framed glasses sat hugged between two flowers, thankfully intact. I picked them up, putting them back on my face as I stood up. Sure I was sore, but thankfully I didn't really feel like I had just fallen down inside a mountain. Oh how I hoped this was just a dream. Sure I loved the game Undertale, but still. It was dangerous for a human. And as an eighteen year old girl, there was little I could do different than the protagonist of the game, Frisk.

I wrapped my arms around myself as I walked out of the patch of flowers, feeling bad for having destroyed multiple. But I shook my head and walked out of the ray of light and moved to the next room, the sounds of my hunting boots clicking on the stone floor. I was met by a chilling sight, one that would prove whether or not this was truly a dream or not: a yellow flower under yet another ray of light, a face smiling up at me as I neared.

"Howdy, I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower~ Guessing by your appearance, you're new to the Underground, huh?" The flower asked, his voice kind. I couldn't hate him. Just looking at him, I could only see the pixelated form of Asriel Dreemer, even if he now looked realistic and not pixel. With a weak smile, I nodded, perking him up. "Someone outta teach ya how things work down here. Little ol' me will do, right? Let's go!"

Before I could even think, there was a glowing around my chest. Looking down, it revealed to me a floating red heart, swaying lightly in a nonexistent wind. It moved right in front of me as I moved. It was a lot like in the game. However, no buttons formed near me or anything, displaying what I could do when in a battle. Perhaps it was because they didn't show up with Flowey at the start, in the game. I looked over at him, waiting for the upcoming pain. Or lack of. Hopefully lack of. That would mean this was just a dream.

"That's your soul! It grows stronger as you gain LV. LV stands for LOVE! I can give you some if you want~" He laughed lightly, sticking his tongue out as a friendliness pellet formed above him. Okay, so some dialogue was different so far, but it was just barely changed. I nodded at him eagerly, more pellets forming. "These are my friendliness pellets. They're how we monsters share LOVE. If you catch them with your soul, they'll make you stronger~"

Taking a deep breath, I reached out as they came towards me. It was sudden and painful, my entire body crumpling to the ground in pain. I shivered, gasping as I watched Flowey's face morph into a fanged creature. The edge of my vision became dark as he laughed darkly, yelling about his number one rule of the game. "IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED!" Almost instantly, white pellets circled my form and began to close in. However, before I could see the ex-Queen, Toriel save me, my mind went blank.

It was several hours later when I shot up in fear, his head pounding loudly. I quickly froze, feeling the light weight of a warm, cotton blanket draped over my form. But… Wasn't I just in that cave…? Now, however, it felt like I was sitting back in my bed at home. "Was… Was it all really just a dream?"

All of a sudden, the door creaked slightly as it was pushed open. "Oh, you're awake my child!" A kind voice said. I looked over in surprise, only to be met with warm purple-red eyes in the center of a furry, white face. So it wasn't a dream. I was really here, in the Underground, inside the game Undertale. Seeming to notice my shivering form, Toriel walked over and drew the blanket back up to my chest while giving a light-hearted smile. "I grew worried when I saw that awful creature attacking you. I feared I was too late to save you, but you're soul was still intact, thankfully. My name is Toriel, the caretaker of the Ruins. It's been quite some time since a human has fallen down here."

All of a sudden, my face heated up. I had passed out, missing the rooms filled with puzzles and the room with the Dummy I was supposed to speak to. I even missed out of the Spider Bake Sale and meeting with Napstablook. I liked Blooky a lot. Perhaps I'd stay for a while with Tori and have the chance to go through everything. But wait… "Did… Did you carry me, Ma'am?"

Toriel blinked, as though surprised by how much older my voice sounded. I did look awfully young for my age, after all. Probably thought I was about fifteen when I'm actually eighteen. However, she quickly replaced it with a smile, giggling slightly at my use of formal titles. "I did. But don't worry. We monsters are stronger than we look. By the way, you must be hungry. I hope you don't mind, as I didn't wish to wake you to ask, but I made a Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie. It's still warm."

I wasn't a huge fan of cinnamon, but absolutely loved butterscotch. Besides, I didn't want to seem rude, nodding. "That sounds wonderful. Thank you, Miss Toriel." She smiled and pat my head in a motherly manner, her claws feeling quite nice as it ran through my hair. The goat-like monster walked out of the room, returning some time later with a fairly large slice of pie, which she handed to me. The taste was overwhelmingly wonderful, the buttery taste swirling with just the right amount of cinnamon. And so went my first day trapped within the video game Undertale. It would be far from my last.


End file.
